


there's a possibility

by haru182



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Drabble, Established Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que cuando Jim estuviera en medio del combate, quisiera salir vivo de la situación para volver a casa (a él).</p>
<p>prompt anónimo en tumblr: jim/spock au WWII, going away to war</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a possibility

**Author's Note:**

> inspirado en el [prompt anónimo](http://jimkinkk.tumblr.com/post/126920419382/prompt-jimspock-au-wwii-going-away-to-war) que me dejaron en [tumblr](http://jimkinkk.tumblr.com/)

Jim estaba tan emocionado con el hecho de irse por un tiempo indefinido a Europa a matar alemanes, que a Spock le dolía el estómago.

Estaba bien, que se sintiera fiel a su patria y todas esas cosas y que le hiciera promesas en el oído a Spock mientras le hacía el amor en el granero abandonado de sus abuelos; _“voy a volver a casa, voy a patearle el culo a los putos bolches, ya verás que guay cuando les arranque los ojos”_ y todo eso mientras le besaba y le clavaba las uñas en la espalda. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada le escocía en la punta de los dedos como si se le fueran a caer, él se quedaba en Estados Unidos detrás de un escritorio y un montón de papeleo que entregar antes de que se hiciera de día y su chico iba a morirse de frío en una trinchera y no, eso no estaba bien. A veces pensaba que, si Jim hubiera tenido la oportunidad de elegir, igualmente se hubiera metido en ese barco a cruzar el océano para morir por una bandera.

Azul, blanco, rojo. Spock había empezado a morderse las uñas hacía como una semana, cuando a Jim le llegó la carta que le ponía en servicio activo para la Compañía F, bajo las órdenes de algún gilipollas que le iba a gritar hasta que le sangraran las cuerdas vocales y durmiendo con las bombas de los nazis detrás del cuello. Quiso haberle dicho que no se fuera, que se quedara y que le conseguiría algo que hacer en Inteligencia, pero Jim no era un hombre de máquinas de escribir y con los ojos altaneros le dijo que  le gustaba cuando estaba dentro de él, pero que quería ensuciarse el uniforme.

“Las probabilidades de que te maten son aterrorizadoras”.

“Volveré de una pieza, no te preocupes” y le había besado con los labios calientes y el corazón en la mano, latiendo desesperado porque el destino les había puesto en el Universo equivocado, en el que todo eso estaba mal y en el que tenía que esconderse para mirarle a los ojos y decirle que le quería. Pero Jim estaba emocionado con la guerra, repartía propaganda y fumaba Lucky Strike como cualquier soldado americano de sus tiempos. “Cuando esto se acabe iremos juntos a Europa, sin guerra y sin escondernos, los dos seremos unos putos héroes gracias a todo esto”.

Algo en los labios de Jim decía que no sabía de lo que hablaba; algo que tenía que ver con el hecho de que había falsificado su edad para entrar en el ejército, _“tengo veinticuatro, señor”_. Tenía diecinueve. La boca de Spock le había marcado todo el cuerpo y no había ni una célula de Jim que no conociera la saliva de Spock. Le suplicaba en silencio que no se hiciera el protagonista allá, que no fuera el primero en vanguardia, que volviera _para él_. Jim se corrió tan fuerte que Spock se quedó sin respiración y creyó que así tal vez Jim querría volver a él.

Que cuando estuviera en medio del combate quisiera salir de esa con vida para volver a él.

**Author's Note:**

> podéis dejarme prompts [aquí](http://jimkinkk.tumblr.com/ask) xx
> 
>  


End file.
